Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens camera with an interchangeable lens unit having a taking lens, a camera body, the lens unit, and a busy signal control method.
Description of the Related Art
Interchangeable lens cameras including a camera body to and from which a lens unit with a taking lens is attachable and detachable have been widely available. General examples of an interchangeable lens camera are a single-lens reflex camera including a reflective mirror which reflects incident light of the lens unit for introduction to an optical view finder, and a mirrorless single-lens reflex camera from which the reflective mirror is omitted. Also, in addition to an interchangeable lens camera having an image pickup device provided to the camera body, an interchangeable lens camera having an image pickup device to the lens unit has been known.
PTL 1 discloses the structure of an interchangeable lens camera with a lens unit attachable to and detachable from a camera body, where a control signal is transmitted from the camera body to the lens unit.
PTL 2 discloses the structure of an interchangeable lens camera with a lens unit (accessory) attachable to and detachable from the camera body, where a clock signal line for the lens unit to synchronize with the camera body for communication is set at a Low level, thereby notifying the camera body of a busy state.